


Heartbreak Town

by cheshirekat



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, school shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirekat/pseuds/cheshirekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the list of traumas piles up, the girls could never expect this. When they lose one of their own, how will they cope? Leading up to the death, as well as their reactions after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Town

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after 3x01. After that, it'll be completely AU and not following the show. The prologue will be set a little over a month after 3x01. It's a future shot while chapter 2, 3, and 4 will be after 3x01 leading to the prologue.

**911 Operator:** 911, what's the nature of your call?

**Caller:** (muffled) Oh god, someone's here.

**911 Operator:** Who's there, miss? Where are you?

**Caller:** (distant shots in the background) Someone has a gun. They're shooting!

**911 Operator:** Okay, miss. Try to stay calm; Where are you?

**Caller:** The school! I'm at the school. My name is--

A scream is cut off by the line going dead.


End file.
